The Wet & The Wasted
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Set directly after the shower scene in 9x02, "Who's Your Daddy?" •Grace/Karen•


**Title:** The Wet & The Wasted  
 **Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Fandom:** Will & Grace  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s):** Grace/Karen  
 **Summary:** Set directly after the shower scene in 9x02, "Who's Your Daddy?"  
 **A/N:** I've become absolute Will & Grace trash and I'm sorry. This is unbeta'd because I should be working on my original novel and if I tell my girlfriend I was doing this instead of writing _that_ she wouldn't be pleased, lol. So all mistakes are my own, but I had a lot of feelings after the last episode and just needed to get them out.

* * *

"Oh, honey, come on… I was just _kidding._ "

" _Kidding?"_ Grace responded incredulously as she stepped out of the now-drained shower, those knock-off designers of hers making squishing noises with every step. She looked awful; like a sopping homeless person you just want to kick down a storm drain before they can ask you for money, and yet Karen couldn't stop staring at her.

It was annoying. Whatever this feeling she was having right now was _annoying_. It was like she actually cared about something but was messing it all up, and it didn't feel good.

Which probably meant that her mood stabilizers were wearing off.

" _Kidding_ is, 'oh, ha ha – those shoes don't go with that blouse'— _which they do,_ " Grace pointfully noted, shooting a finger at Karen in warning when she went to open her mouth because, who was she kidding?

Oh, wait. She gets it now.

"Not… not, 'one mention of your name makes me drier than the _Sahara Desert'!_ " She was shrieking now, gesturing wildly in that overdramatic way she always did, and Karen's nose crinkled as she tried to figure out how she was supposed to get out of this one, and exactly why she even cared to in the first place. "I mean, for God's sake, Karen; you programed it into your _shower!_ "

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm wet now," Karen mentioned with a smile and a nod as she gestured to her soaked body that was, truthfully, wet in other ways too at this point. Grace's face set into a stony expression, and Karen had a feeling that did not actually make her feel any better.

" _Not_ the kind of wet I meant, Karen."

Karen laughed, like Grace was being absolutely ridiculous for thinking she was just talking about her clothes. "Well, me either, honey; I mean, that wouldn't make any sense."

Grace momentarily froze, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "…What?"

"What?" Karen mimicked, feigning confusion as she looked around the bathroom, careful not to make eye contact. Pressing her hand to her ear, she mentioned, "Oh, I hear a ringing; I think I'm under-medicated…"

" _Karen!_ " Grace exclaimed, grasping onto the other woman's arm before she wandered away. Karen blinked, playing dumb as she turned towards Grace as she tried to change the subject, because maybe she shouldn't have implied to Grace that she was wet because of her.

That was one of those 'inside thoughts' Rosario told her about, because apparently you shouldn't just say every little thing you're thinking all the time. Karen still wasn't entirely sure why though, as when she was direct about things she generally got what she wanted, which was the most important thing.

"Honey, let's go back to when we were hugging; that was better. Your face had less lines in it, and I don't feel like reading a map of your past tragedies right now." Karen tried to hug her again, but Grace wouldn't let her and forced the older woman's arms back down to her side.

"Karen, I'm serious. That… that really hurt my feelings."

Ugh. _Feelings_ again. This is why Karen keeps suggesting she take horse tranquilizers with her, but Grace never likes to have any fun.

"Oh, come _on,_ it's not like I meant it. It's just what I told Stan, that's all," Karen tried, keeping her voice lighter this time in the hope that Grace would stop taking it all so personally. It wasn't like she just told her that she was poor or anything.

"But if I'm not your sexual buzzkill then why would you use my name as a safe word? You could have used _anything_ other than that, Karen."

"Well…"

Grace looked at her expectantly. "…Well?"

Ugh. Karen scrunched up her face, finding the truth harder to come by when she wasn't flat on her face wasted. "Because… because, well, that way he doesn't think you're anything other than that, honey. You see? All better," she decided, hoping that'd be the end of this silly conversation. "Now, let's get you out of those wet clothes; that cheap fabric you're wearing is bleeding and it's going to ruin my nice floors, and believe me when I tell you, you don't want _that_ bill!"

Karen laughed it off as she reached for her friend, trying to help her out of her wet shirt.

" _Karen!_ Karen, stop trying to undress me!" Grace exclaimed in an exasperated huff as she grabbed the other woman's wrists in her own before something suddenly hit her and she froze, keeping Karen's hands immobilized. "…Wait."

Grace stared at her, almost as if she was seeing her for the first time. Her grip slackened a little. "Are you saying that I actually _do…_ get you going? So you used my name so Stan would never know?" Grace looked so utterly confused that if Karen didn't know any better, she would think she was on some strong hallucinogens. "Karen, are you _attracted_ to me?"

She said it like she couldn't ever believe something like that could be true, which was ridiculous because bad taste aside, Grace Adler was a beautiful woman. Even Karen could admit that, and her standards were higher than most.

"What?" Karen asked, laughing a little more high-pitched then normal. "No, honey; if I was attracted to you, then I'd do this."

Grasping the front of Grace's wet shirt, Karen pulled the other woman towards her until their lips collided. Something in Grace's brain seemed to short-circuit because she just kind of froze for a moment, but then her eyes fell closed as Karen gently pulled her towards the wall, allowing her back to flatten against it while the redhead collided with her chest. The kiss actually lasted longer than Karen expected it would, considering most times she tried to kiss Grace the most the other woman would give her was a peck or two goodnight, except for that one time she tried to show her how that bore of an ex-husband kissed.

That was a good day. Karen hadn't even needed uppers to be in a good mood the rest of the afternoon, which was impressive.

When they finally parted though, Grace didn't actually go very far. She was still a breath away from Karen's lips, a conflicted look on her face as she told her softly, "But… you _did_ just do that."

Karen looked at her like she was being stupid. "Well yeah, honey, I was there."

Grace blinked heavily, looking so incredibly lost. See, this is why she should be medicated; it made everything in the world make more sense. "I'm… confused."

"I'm coming down." Grace looked at her with a perplexed expression, and Karen responded, "Oh, I thought we were just swapping stories."

Grace said nothing, still looking like someone had presented her with a complicated mathematical problem and instead of paying someone off to solve it, she actually was trying to figure it out herself. Karen sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

"Stop looking like your IQ is lower than your bust size; I told you we need to get you out of those clothes, honey, and I meant it." Her hands went to Grace's soaked top and pulled it over the other woman's head with surprisingly little resistance, although that might have been because Grace still looked too shocked to move.

"Karen…?" Grace asked, her voice dazed as the older woman began unbuttoning her pants. She still hadn't moved an inch. "Are you trying to have sex with me, or was your shower water laced with LSD and now I'm having a very vivid delusion?"

Karen laughed lightly, pressing her body against Grace's after the redhead's pants were halfway down her thighs, the wetness of them making them unable to be pulled off completely without more effort than Karen was willing to expend. "Oh, honey, don't be silly; lesbian sex isn't _real_ sex." Her hand cupped Grace over her panties then, her fingers pressing firmly against the woman's clit and causing a sharp inhale of breath.

"Okay, well I gotta tell you, this… this feels very sex-like to me."

"It's because you're sober," Karen rationalized before she kissed her again, which this time had only a slight hesitation before she finally started to feel Grace reciprocate, which was good because otherwise this was toeing the line of an SVU episode and if Karen was to go down for anything it'd be smuggling drugs across the border, not sexual assault.

I mean, let's get real here.

Grace finally seemed to let go of some of her hesitations though, or maybe she just convinced herself that this really was nothing more than a delusion. Either way, she allowed her tongue to slip against Karen's as she briefly deepened the kiss. But when Karen slid her hand inside Grace's underwear, suddenly the redhead pulled back, her breathing a little labored as she tried, "Okay, Karen, you—what are we doing?"

Karen's lips turned down into a frown. "Oh, _honey._ Has it really been that long for you?"

"What? No, I—" Grace tried, attempting to tell Karen that she understood _what_ they were doing, she just wasn't sure why it was happening.

She didn't get very far though because Karen allowed her fingers to slide further into her panties, gathering proof that Grace was enjoying this despite all of these annoying questions. As she pulled her fingers out she squeezed Grace's clit between them and the redhead audibly moaned, which turned into a defeated-sounding groan once she watched Karen slide her fingers into her mouth and suck off of her arousal.

"…Your shower was definitely laced with LSD."

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better, honey, but I'm going to go down on you now, okay? So try to keep all that talking inside of your head, because I don't enjoy a running commentary when I fuck someone," Karen responded, deciding that she enjoyed the way that Grace tasted, and needed more.

As Karen pushed Grace roughly against the wall and sunk to her knees, Grace in no way fought what was happening anymore, and purposely spread her legs for her. "I thought you said this wasn't sex."

"I lied," Karen told her before leaning in, taking the woman's inner labia entirely in her mouth and causing Grace's knees to buckle beneath her as she swore something in Yiddish. Well, Karen supposed not _everything_ about the woman could be sexy. Ah well.

Grace's fingers grasped Karen's head, her fingers digging uncomfortably into the soaked hair piece the brunette was wearing. "Why do you always have this _thing_ in your hair?" Grace breathlessly complained before she unclipped it and threw it halfway across the bathroom. Karen would have lectured her for that because let's face it, that hair was worth more than Grace's entire outfit, but the feeling of Grace's nails against her scalp made her reconsider her priorities.

There'd be time to yell about that later.

"You're… you're fucking beautiful without it already," Grace finished between breathy moans and yes, Karen would definitely deal with it later, because she never really thought she'd ever live to see the day when Grace would tell her she was beautiful while she was between her legs. Or either of those things separately, either. While swearing. And moaning.

Now that she was thinking about it, today was turning out to be a pretty good day, wasn't it? And she wasn't even that high anymore.

There were very few things that Karen found to be better than drugs or hard liquor, but even she had to admit that this ranked pretty far up there. When she spread Grace open with her fingers and took her clit entirely into her mouth the redhead's legs began to quake as she gasped, "Jesus, Karen…!" Her hand shot out in order to steady herself, but she was already halfway to done and it only took a few rapid flicks of Karen's tongue before Grace cried out, her eyes falling closed as she rode out her orgasm against the bathroom wall.

It wasn't that long that she had her eyes closed, and yet when Grace opened them Karen was already off of the ground and completely naked. She blinked in confusion. "How…?"

"Money," Karen explained shortly before she grabbed the belt loops of Grace's pants, pulling them up a little again so that she wouldn't fall before she led her over to the marble counter top and go on top of it, forcing Grace in between her legs. She kissed her, this time rough and hard and needy as she grasped Grace's wrist and guided her hand to the apex of her thighs.

"Make me come all over you, honey," Karen breathed against her lips, causing Grace to exhale a shaky breath before she was the one to kiss Karen this time, a brief but passionate one as she slid her fingers through more arousal than she had probably been expecting. Karen wasn't kidding her when she told her she was wet earlier, and by now she was probably expelling more fluids than she had taken in.

She would have to remember to rehydrate later; she was pretty sure there was a bottle of vodka around this bathroom _somewhere_.

"This is insane," Grace breathed, as if she still didn't entirely believe any of this was happening. That didn't stop her from sliding her fingers inside of Karen though, who hissed in pleasure at the feeling. "Jesus, _promise_ you won't tell Will…"

"Tell him what, honey?" Karen panted, spreading her legs even further so Grace had more room to move. Her mouth dropped open for a second as she felt Grace go deeper inside of her and now she was unsure why she didn't do this with Grace earlier. And it was lesbian sex too, so it didn't really count as cheating on Stan.

That's how Jack told her it worked anyway.

" _Or_ Jack," Grace breathed against her lips as she continued to move at an agonizingly slow pace inside of her, making Karen groan in both need and annoyance. The first request she could do, but the second? She didn't want to.

"Oh… come on …" Karen panted, sliding her hand around Grace's neck to pull her closer to her as she moved her hips against Grace's hand. "You know he's my best girl friend, I… I tell him— _fuck,_ yes, honey, like that…"

Grace's gaze caught hers. "Karen, I'm _serious._ "

"And I'm horny, what's your point?"

"That it looks like only _one_ of us is going to get what they want right now," Grace told her pointedly, her fingers stilling inside of her, threatening not to finish.

Karen stared at her for a good long moment, her eyes narrowing at the challenge before finally she smirked and told her, "You know, honey, I like this color a lot better on you than I thought I would." It was surprisingly very attractive, and so Karen conceded. "Fine, I won't tell Jack, but only if we can do this five more times before you decide your little lesbian-experimentation phase is over. Hopefully it'll be around the time you decide peek-a-boo sleeves are over too, because I've been waiting."

Grace narrowed her eyes right back at her. "Twice."

"Four times."

"Three."

"Seven."

" _Karen!_ "

"Fine, six and you hold my hand any time I want and tell me I'm pretty," Karen finished, which just made Grace roll her eyes, because she knew if she kept going they'd be negotiating for hours. So instead she just roughly twisted her fingers inside of her, allowing her knuckles to rub against Karen's g spot, making her cry out and grasp onto the edge of the counter.

"Deal, although it'd probably be easier if you just came right out and admitted you have a crush on me."

Karen tried to look affronted by the insinuation, but that was kind of hard to do when Grace was pounding inside of her so hard that her head kept banging up against the large mirror behind her. "What? Honey, that's… that's ridiculous, I— _oh,_ I don't…"

"Yes, you do," Grace told her, sounding much too self-assured for Karen's liking before her free hand went to Karen's hair, brushing it off her neck roughly before her lips wrapped around the base of her neck. The brunette groaned loudly before biting down on her bottom lip, feeling her insides clench around Grace's fingers.

"You liked this color on me, remember?" Grace breathed into her ear, making Karen's hairs stand on end and a shiver run down her spine. "I know you've never really known how to respect me as a boss in the work place, but this should be a fairly simple ultimatum for you to follow considering the fact that I'm inside of you right now is making you actually pay attention to me for once. So, tell me the truth… or I'll stop. And I really don't think you want that, do you?"

"Ughhh, _devil,_ " Karen spat, annoyed with herself for getting into this position. "Fine! You may have a bad wardrobe but your face isn't terrible to look at and you at least keep your nails nicely manicured, which I appreciate. There, happy?!"

Grace chuckled a little, apparently finding her declaration amusing. "More than I thought I'd be actually, since I'm still not entirely convinced that this is just a hallucination."

Karen rolled her eyes and was about to tell her to stop with the talking thing and get on with it already, but Grace kissed her again and sped up the speed of her fingers, causing Karen to exhale a breathy moan against her lips as she elected to ignore all those accusations of feelings and demand that Grace fuck her harder. If she ever asked anyway, she'd tell Grace that _that_ part of all of this was what she hallucinated, since she was so convinced she was high right now anyway.

"Fuck," Karen swore as the tension inside of her was beginning to overwhelm her, causing her to shut her eyes and dig her nails into the back of Grace's neck. "Fuck, honey— _yes!_ " She had already been close so it wasn't a surprise to her that she climaxed fairly quickly, riding a high that rivaled that of years of amphetamine abuse. And as Karen began to come down and become aware of the reality around her for once, she grasped for the woman on top of her, panting and sweating and silently praising herself for her decision to try this, since it had turned out to be pretty fun.

Silence then, save for the heavy sounds of their labored breathing.

Finally, it was Grace who spoke as she caught Karen's eyes. Now that they had finished, she seemed a little dazed again, which concerned Karen a little since she hoped Grace didn't regret it.

Talk about _awkward_ at the office tomorrow.

But that didn't seem to be the case, as all Grace could find within her to mutter was, "So… same time tomorrow?" Karen smirked, amused that seemed to be the only thing Grace could think of in that moment.

"Supply closet?"

"I was actually thinking on top of my desk."

"Yeah sure, honey, I'd like that," Karen responded with a smile, glad that if things were changing between them, it was for the better. "Do you want to bring the drugs, or should I?"

Grace exhaled an exasperated sigh. "I've told you a hundred times, Karen: no drugs in the office."

Karen pouted. "Vodka?" she suggested instead. Grace looked like she was going to object when she opened her mouth, but at the last moment she just sighed heavily and threw up her hands.

"Sure, why not? I think I'm gonna have to start drinking to make sense of any of this anyway."

Karen grinned. Because if nothing else, at least they knew how to negotiate.

And to have pretty fucking _fantastic_ sex.

 **\- FIN -**


End file.
